Digimon Frontier: Season 2
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Five years have passed since the adventures of the original Digimon Frontier gang. The Digidestined, save for Tommy are now in high school and their siblings, save for Tommy take the reins to combat an army of old enemies from past seasons of Digimon. With the fate of not only the Digiworld at stake but also their own world, who will answer the call? Yaoi! Lemons and smut! Takouji
1. Chapter 1

_The world and Digital World have been at peace for five years. But those five years have passed to bring new surprises, both good and bad. New evil Digimon and past foes have arisen in hopes of taking over not only the Digital World but the Human World as well. Now, six new heroes must unite under the guidance of Tommy Himi, who will lead the new six Digidestined to a new victory and who will succeed the people before them as the Guardians of Two Worlds._

 _(Digimon!)_

 _Look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World._

 _With faith in ourselves and trust in each other, we live by the lessons we've learned._

 _(instrumental)_

 _As we work towards one solution, through a spirit evolution!_

 _I am the one, oh, I am the one!_

 _(Tommy and the New Digidestined look into the distance D-Tectors in hand fractal codes outlining their hands)_

 _Digimon!_

 _Forever united as one!_

 _Digimon!_

 _Together the battles are won!_

 _Digimon!_

 _Through us let your spirit evolve!_

 _If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!_

 _If we're all for one world, there's a world. For us all!_

 _Digimon!_

 _Episode 1_

 _So It Begins Again! The New Generation of Digidestined!_

"Hurry up Shinya! We're going to be late for the meeting at Tommy's house!" A brunette-haired girl shouted.

"Okay, okay, Yukari! I'm coming! Jeez, didn't JP teach you anything about patience at all?" Shinya replied looking at the girl.

"Apparently, Takuya forgot to teach _you_ about the importance of being on time!" Yukari retorted, shaking her head at the dirty blonde-haired boy.

"Guys, both of you! Shut the fuck up!" A young male teen with raven hair shouted. This teen was Shinji Nakamura, the little brother of Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura. Shinji was very temperamental and did not like fighting one bit.

"Both of you, that's enough, or do I have to knock your heads together?" A pink-haired girl asked, looking at the threesome with a glare that would scare the pants off of of Koichi, Koji, Shinji, Shinya, and Yukari. This was Raven Inuzuka, known for her temper and the power to control that of Fire.

"Jeez, guys, can't you guys go for a split second without fighting?" Tommy said as he answered the door to the other teens.

"Apparently not, because dorkus Shinya kept fighting with Yukari nonstop! This is why I _always_ end up as the diplomat and have to break up any and all fights or squabbles that break out between the two of us." Shinji said, giving a glare that rivaled Raven's own glare.

"Aw, lighten up Shinji, Yukari was only griping because we were "running late" when I knew we were five minutes early. Yukari apparently tends to exaggerate stuff." Shinya Kanbara said, looking at Yukari with a fierce glare, while Yukari glared daggers at Shinya in turn.

"Oh shut up, you dorkus! I was not griping! I was telling the truth!" Yukari said, glaring at Shinya.

Shinya was Takuya's younger brother, whereas Yukari was JP's younger sister. Raven was the new person who had recently moved into Shibuya from America. Shinji was Koji and Koichi's younger triplet brother and he was the youngest of the triplets, being born two minutes after Koji. Finally, Tommy was the veteran of the group, having been a Digidestined and remaining a Digidestined, holding the Spirit Of Ice.

"Now, quiet down so I can explain the details of the situation. Raven, as you know, you've inherited Takuya's power over Fire, granting you access to the Powers of Agunimon and its beast spirits. Shinji, you have inherited two Spirits, the Spirit of Light and the Spirit of Darkness. You have access to both Loweemon and Lobomon granting you access to use two of their abilities at the same time. Now, Shinya, you have the special power over Water. This being said, you are flexible and are mellow enough to bend water and control its flow and every ebb and flow at will. Water is not just used to represent flexibility, it is also used to represent a strong chakra control. As such, your powers will allow you to control the flow of water to both attack and heal. As the spirit of Poseimon, you have the power to bend water to your will and use it to both attack, defend, and heal others. Your beast spirit is Leviathamon, the spirit of Leviathan, meaning you can create fearsome tidal waves and tremendous storms, powerful enough to make the entire Earth quake in fear. Yukari, you are the last of the group and also the most special. You control the powers of the Mind and Heavens, and you control the Spirit Timespace as such. You are the Guardian of the Spirit of Chronomon. Chronomon was the Ancient Warrior of Timespace. You will be able to call on his powers at any time. By using his powers, you will be able to freeze time against the opponents we face. You'll be able to disable them from moving and immobilize them so we can strike while they're vulnerable. Chronomon was born from Zeus's father's remains, the remains of Chronos, the Greek God of Time himself."

"Yeah, but why are we able to control these powers? Why are we needed?" Yukari asked, looking at Tommy.

"To put it simply, old enemies, the D-Reaper, Malomyotismon, Venommyotismon, Lucemon, Evil Cherubimon and a hundred thousand other evil Digimon have come back from being destroyed and have banded together as one to take over not just the Digital World, but our own world as well. Seraphimon has called us together to fight back against these evil creatures and fight against them to protect both worlds. Koji, Takuya, Koichi, JP, and Zoe have all become preoccupied with High School duties but they'll come help as needed."


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on Digimon Frontier Season 2_

 _The Digital World has become endangered once again as old enemies resurface to take revenge on all of the Digidestined from all generations. Not only do they have their eyes on the Digital World but also on the real world as well! The enemies from past seasons have united in an alliance to take down all the Digidestined from past generations and they hope to put a stop to_ _ **FUTURE**_ _generations from being created! What in the Digiworld will the Digidestined do now? Will Tommy Himi be able to find the help he and his new Digidestined team need? Or will everything come crashing down?_

 _Di-gi-mon!_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World_

 _With faith in ourselves and trust in each other we live by the lessons we've learned_

 _As we work towards one solution through a Spirit Evolution_

 _(I am the one, oh, I am the one!)_

 _Digimon_

 _Forever united as one!_

 _Digimon_

 _Together the battles are won!_

 _Digimon_

 _Through us let your Spirit Evolve!_

 _If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all_

 _If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!_

 _Digimon!_

 _(Tommy's Voice)_

 _A New Beginning, a New Generation! The Neo-Digidestined are formed!_

Koji's PoV

It was a race against time to close the Digiports that had opened around the world. No matter where we were, Digiports continued to open, one after the other. Digidestined children and teens from across the globe had tried to close the gates but to no avail as the enemies from past seasons came back one after the other. Lucemon, Myotismon, Malomyotismon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, the D-Reaper, all the Devas from Takato and Rika's past adventures, every single enemy imaginable was pouring out from the Digital World and the Digidestined were becoming powerless to stop the gates.

"Shit! This isn't good! Takatomon, what are we gonna do?" Guilmon asked, looking at Takato.

"I don't know, buddy. This might take a new force, in addition to our own to shut down this war." Takato replied to his Digimon partner, who sweatdropped in response.

"Takato's right. If we're going to put a stop to this dreaded war, we're going to need new people to help and all hands on deck. I know my boyfriend can be a total gogglehead but he's not an idiot. As generals in the war against our old enemies and the enemies of Digidestined children before us, we're going to give it our all, or die trying." Rika said, looking at her boyfriend.

"Rika, that was well said. I must admit that it is going to be a dirty job to put an end to this war, but I know for fact that this war has only just begun. Goodness knows how long it will go on for." Renamon said, complimenting her Tamer.

"Guys, we need to focus. Focus and centre your attacks on the Digimon that's flying in the centre towards us. Don't give up! Taichi, babe, you ready to rock?" Yamato "Matt" Ishida asked.

"You bet! Let's get this party started! We're just getting started! Ready Agumon?" Taichi replied. "Metalgarurumon! Wargreymon! DNA Digivolve to! Omnimon!" Agumon and Gabumon replied.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!" I shouted, making my body transform into the Ancient Human Spirit Warrior of Light.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON! HIYAH!" Takuya shouted, as his body burst into flames as the Warrior of Fire's Human Spirit Appeared.

"Alright, Renamon. Takato, Guilmon, it's showtime. You guys ready? Henry, that goes for you and Terriermon too!" Rika shouted.

"Yeah, let's get started! It's showtime! Biomerge activate! Guilmon Biomerge to Gallantmon!" Takato and Guilmon exclaimed.

"Biomerge activate! Renamon! Biomerge to Sakuyamon!" Rika and Renamon shouted.

"Henry, I've been waiting for Rika to say it's showtime for a long time! Biomerge activate! Terriermon Biomerge to MegaGargomon! Hiyah! Let's get this party started!" Terriermon shouted, as Henry nodded from inside MegaGargomon.

"Ken-chan! Are you ready, love?" Daisuke asked his boyfriend. Ken nodded and smiled, notifying Ken that he was ready.

"ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve to Paildramon! Paildramon Digivolve to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode! Ken, Daisuke, hop onto my shoulders! I'm ready to show these guys who's boss!" Imperialdramon shouted.

"Yeah, Daisuke-kun! Let's do this! Let's rock this fucker upside down until he can't fuck around with us anymore! Because NOBODY and I _mean_ NOBODY fucks with any Generation of the Digidestined and gets away with it! If they think they'll win this damned war, then Gods forbid, they are SO dead wrong! We'll make these guys wish they'll have never been born! Malomyotismon! You'd better be ready for Round 2 of this thrashing because it's coming your way! Ready or not, here we come!" Ken shouted, taunting Malomyotismon. Ken pulled down one of his bottom eyelids and made an akanbe and stuck out his tongue at Malomyotismon prompting Malomyotismon to make a red vein pop out and the red rage symbol appear on his forehead.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-! I oughta kill you for such vulgarity and impoliteness! On second thought, I did deserve that akanbe so I suppose logic and karma demands that I had it coming..." Malomyotismon started to say with the red rage symbol still on there but soon being replaced by a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.

"Yeah! Damn straight, you fucker! You did have it coming so I guess this means payback for killing Kari and TK! It's YOUR fault that they didn't make it and Cody and Yolei are going completely mad because you went and killed them all those years ago! Back in 2000! That was YOUR fault! It's payback time for you killing those two so consider this as avenging their deaths!" Daisuke snapped, making an akanbe and making a rage symbol on his forehead in rage for Malomyotismon's dirty crime.

"Ohhh right. I forgot about that. But I suppose for killing those two back in 2000 this is karma punishing me. Though I must thank you in advance for helping me realize that karma demands such things. Ken Ichijouji-san, take good care of Daisuke Motomiya-san and visit Kari's grave and TK's grave whenever you can. I know that your children keep you busy a lot, but I at least request that you care for their graves with your life. I've seen their ghosts and I've talked with them and they've forgiven me at last for my crimes. However, before I go to Digihell, I suppose I must grant you these gifts. These new Digivices hold the powers of the Spirit of Dragons and the Spirit of Insects. Ken, your spirit is known as Scarabmon. It is the spirit of the Scarabs of Ancient Egypt. Pharaohmon will guide you in using the Human Spirit of Insects and Scarabmon will light the way and guide you on your path towards protecting the kindness of humans as the Beast Spirit of Insects. Daisuke, your Human Spirit is Odinmon. He is the Human Spirit of Dragons and also the Leader of Asgard's Vikings. He will guide in the Human's quest of finding the courage within all human beings. You shall be accompanied by Sleipnirmon, the Sleipnir of Dragons and the Sleipnir of Courage. He will allow humans to find the courage inside of them and will guide them as the Beast Spirit of Dragons. Take these upgrades Digivices called D-Tectors. They are Digivices that allow you to access your Spirit Digivolutions. Farewell, Daisuke Motomiya-Ichijouji, Ken Motomiya-Ichijouji. May the stars of the Digiworld guide you and Azulongmon bless you." Malomyotismon said, before bursting into light particles and transforming into Seraphimon to guide him to Digihell. Fading into light, Kari's ghost and TK's ghost appeared at Daisuke and Ken's sides, TK standing on Ken's right and Kari standing on Daisuke's right.

"Guys, I can't believe you forgave him even though he killed you all those years ago. How did you manage to do that?" Ken asked, with Daisuke nodding in confusion.

"Well, a lot of things happened in Heaven when we died. We learned that Malomyotismon was also part of Seraphimon's existence and he could transform between his two forms at will. Seraphimon and Malomyotismon took the time to explain what happened and we learned that in Malomyotismon's form, Seraphimon and Malomyotismon were both gravely ill and that he was constantly switching between forms unconsciously and he was unable to control his body when he killed us. Seraphimon tried to prevent our deaths but all hell went loose and he lost control of Malomyotismon's body. After we died, Malomyotismon was able to regain control of his body and apologized to us for what happened. Truth be told, we were both as confused as hell and after Azulongmon helped to clear things up, we were finally able to come see you guys to explain the situation. That's why we were able to forgive him, because Malomyotismon was not acting like himself and was having trouble controlling himself so he killed us unconsciously. Basically, he was unable to think straight so I guess Seraphimon told us that stuff like this happens and that he didn't mean to do this on purpose." TK said, looking at Ken and Daisuke and Kari nodded.

"Alright, that's fair enough. I suppose his mind was clouded so he couldn't think as straight as he would've wanted to." Daisuke said, sweatdropping.

 _Begin Flashback_

 _"Malomyotismon! Wait a second! Don't do this! If you kill Kari and TK, the whole Digidestined team will go nuts! Are you insane?! Don't do it!" The Seraphimon half of Malomyotismon cried out._

 _"NO! Those two have sinned and I MUST punish them as they have done wrong to the ENTIRE DIGIWORLD! I CANNOT AND WILL NOT EVER FORGIVE THEM! TIME TO DIE!" Malomyotismon's half of Seraphimon exclaimed._

 _"YAMETE! NO! HIKARI! TAKERU! WHY?! Why did you have to die like this?! YAMETE! YAMETE! YAMETE! YAMETE! HOW COULD YOU MALOMYOTISMON?! YOU broke our hearts! Why'd you have to kill our younger siblings?!" Yamato and Taichi yelled looking at Malomyotismon with venom in their eyes._

 _"I did this because they sinned and did wrong to the entire Digiworld. Their sins must be paid for and atoned for by them giving their lives! It's your own fault for allowing them to sin in my sacred home like this! Did you really think I'd let them live after what they did to my elder brother? No. After Venommyotismon was killed by their hands, I stalked them constantly and watched them sin over and over until one day, I decided it was time to avenge my elder brother. I was given little choice. Chance gave me time and Azulongmon granted my wish to let me kill them as he had seen them sin. Yulonmon was in complete hysterics and tears when she found out her protégés were killed by me. Azulongmon killed Yulonmon as a result of her hysterics. It pained me to watch Azulongmon kill someone like that, so I set out on a journey to protect the Digiworld and prevent Kari and TK from making any further errors by committing more sins. I couldn't bear to let Azulongmon kill any more innocent Digimon so I fled and killed Kari and TK to prevent any further sins." Malomyotismon said, crying._

 _"I... I had no idea they had sinned in the Digiworld. They must've been having sex. I can't believe they'd do it in the Digiworld. I can only imagine the fear on the In-Training Digimon's faces. They must have been so scared and upset. It's no wonder you killed them. Takeru... I'll miss you." Yamato said, breaking into tears._

 _"Hikari... I'll miss you and I'll tell mom that you went on a long field trip. Someone like Gennai will probably bring your body back to the real world, and TK's body as well." Taichi said, looking at Kari's closing eyelids with tears in his eyes._

 _"Don't worry. Heaven will treat them kindly. I guarantee this." Seraphimon said._

 _"All right. We'll hold you to that promise." Yamato said, smiling._

 _"And I'll do whatever it may take to keep that promise, even if it should kill me." Seraphimon said._

 _End Flashback_

With the revelation of the century taking place, how will the other Digidestined, Takuya and the other Spirit Warriors included, react? Find out on the next Digimon Frontier Season 2! Episode 1 Part II takes place next Thursday in 8/7c! Only on !

Please rate and review both chapters! I took a lot of time creating these new Digimon and characters so please don't flame me. I hope you enjoy the story and I'll continue to create new seasons. Hope you enjoy the show!

queenlarxene18 out!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Lemons and smut up ahead! Please do yourself a favor and go hit that back button if you no likey. Otherwise... without further ado... On with the show!

Koji: Huh? I wonder what Miss Aoi is planning?

Takuya: Don't ask me. I ain't got any idea.

Aoi: Boys, would one of you be a dear and help me with the disclaimer?

Koji: Aoi-sempai, I'll do it for you.

Aoi: Oh, Koji, you are such a sweetheart. I know you get a little moody sometimes and honestly I do too. We have so much in common, let's hang out after this.

Koji: (whispering) Sure, I'd love to. (clears throat) Aoi does not own Digimon or Digimon Frontier or any of the other characters in this story aside from her OCs. Akiyoshi Hongo owns our characters. (hissing) Shinji! Get back here! Is that my D-Tector?! Shinji! I'm SO GONNA STRANGLE YOU FOR GOING INTO MY ROOM!

Aoi: Ehehe, sorry about that guys! Looks like I've gotta go get my giant cane and whisk Shinji back over to the set! (whips giant cane out and whisks Shinji back to the set) Without further ado, on with the show!

Koji's PoV

I looked up at the sky and shook my head because I had apparently passed out shortly after Malomyotismon died. That was when I received a shock at the sight of Pharaohmon and Odinmon. I had passed out after seeing Malomyotismon get killed shortly after receiving the akanbe from Ken and then another one from Daisuke. When I heard whispers about the revelation, I fainted once again. Takuya suddenly shook me awake somewhat violently and I was woken up by the sounds of swords clashing and Digimon roaring.

"Huh? Takuya-chan? What the fuck happened? Huh?! Who are these Digimon Spirits and why do they have D-Tectors?! What the fuck is going on?!" I panicked as Odinmon and Pharaohmon walked up.

"Whoa, there, Koji-kun. These two are not enemies. They are ally Digimon Spirits and ally Digidestined. Allow me to present Daisuke Motomiya, the keeper of the Spirit of Dragons, Odinmon, and Ken Ichijouji, the keeper of the Spirit of Insects, Pharaohmon. Ahem, Ken, Daisuke, this is my boyfriend, Koji Minamoto." Takuya said, looking at me gently.

I calmed down as Daisuke and Ken walked up. I shakily stood up while trying to reach out to shake their hands.

"I-it's nice to m-meet you. I-I'm Koji, Koji Minamoto. I-I'm the holder of the Spirit of Light, Lobomon. H-hajimemashite." I said shaking each of their hands.

"Calm down man, we're not gonna hurt you. Anyways, my name's Daisuke Motomiya but everyone around here calls me Davis. Hajimemashite." Daisuke said, smiling.

"Daisuke is right. We're allies here. We're all on the same team when it comes to saving the world. It's pretty clear that we're all on the same team." Takuya replied, smiling.

"Yes. My name's Ken Ichijouji but please, call me Ken. Hajimemashite." Ken said, extending his hand.

"A-anata ga amarini mo hajimemashite." I replied quickly in Japanese.

"Truth be told, we were only blessed with these Spirits mere moments ago. Veemon and Wormmon, our partners suddenly merged with us when we Spirit Evolved. I can honestly say that we've become a part of them as they have become a part of us. Our Spirit Evolutions came as a surprise. They were a parting gift from Seraphimon who's actually part of Malomyotismon and they both died at the same time, both as one being." Daisuke explained, looking at us.

"Guys! Watch out! Gadzooks! What is that thing?!" Takuya shouted, looking up at the sky.

Suddenly, a blue flash of light appeared and the flash disappeared all of a sudden to reveal a caramel skinned girl with bold, short ocean blue hair and piercing lavender eyes. The blue-haired girl, looking to be around my age, 21, and no older than that. She was wearing a black logo t-shirt that had characters from an anime I'd seen, Naruto Shippuden I think it was called, over a white sports bra and wearing tan cargo-like capri pants. The female appeared to be somewhat heavyset, being somewhere around 184.2 pounds, close to JP's weight but slightly smaller. Her wrist was adorned with a silver chain bracelet with a small oval-shaped tag that had a pink caduceus that had the Japanese kanji for Medic Alert. Flipping the oval tag upside down, I was able to decode the following kanji on the tag, seizure disorder, autism, celiac disease, no gluten. Flipping the oval tag rightside up again, the girl put her Digivice, a pink and black D-Tector into her pockets and walked up to us.

Looking at the girl who looked at me with those glazed lavender eyes, I smiled before Lobomon took over my mind for a moment. Whenever Lobomon did that, it meant he was trying to contact me. A look into his eyes told me it was something good.

 _"Koji, this girl, she appears to be similar to us. The pink D-Tector it seems familiar. I can sense the Spirit of Mind and Human Spirit of Love, I think? The aura she has reads exactly the same to Venusmon's energy signal. Their aura is one and the same. I recognize her but Venusmon hasn't been seen since ancient times. Back in like, 3000 BCE, I wanna say, but she's been missing since then. If this is her spirit, then I'll be damned and an Etemon's uncle to boot. Just be careful." Lobomon said, looking at me._

 _"All right. I'll be careful." I said, nodding to my Human Spirit and guardian._

Lobomon was my legal guardian since my mom and dad were brutally killed by Crusadermon in the war and my stepmom met the same fate at the same time they did, merely 3 weeks ago. I was shocked to discover that Takuya's parents met the same fate as well and at the exact same time. It was purely cruel fate that my parents were killed and Lobomon became my legal guardian and Agunimon became Takuya's legal guardian. Luckily, our two legal guardians were both married so it was a good thing they were aware of our relationship.

Sweatdropping, the girl looked at me, eyeing me carefully. I sweatdropped as well, noticing how we were both in an awkward position.

"Hi. Err... Name's Aoi. Aoi Wilkerson. Aoi Midori Wilkerson. I'm your cousin." The girl said, sweatdropping at how awkward the moment was.

"Wait. Aoi? I-is that really you? I-I thought you were dead! Rumor has it you were kidnapped 12 years ago and you were killed by your captors." I stammered, looking my cousin in the eye.

Koichi looked blankly and paled in the face as if he'd seen a ghost. Suddenly, he turned ghostly white and fainted.

"O-oh kuso! I did not mean to make Koichi-niisan faint! Fuck, why do I have a habit of doing this? Oh gods, what a terrible habit! Every time this has happened, up until now! He always seems to fucking faint whenever I appear out of the blue! Shimatta!" Aoi said, facepalming.

"Jodan deshou! This is crazy! I can't believe my oniichan had to go and faint right in the middle of a family reunion! Good grief! Yareyare!" I said, facepalming in unity with my cousin.

"Yo, little bro, wake up!" A voice shouted, looking Koichi in the eye and trying to wake him unsuccessfully. Shinji had appeared and was trying, albeit, very unsuccessfully to wake Koichi up until Shinji slapped Koichi in the face three times.

"Itai! I'm awake, I'm awake! Ow! Shinji, what was that for you jakkasu?!" Koichi yelped, waking up to the stinging pain of Shinji's slaps.

"Manuke! You went and fucking fainted! Our cousin, yes, COUSIN, Aoi is ALIVE! She was NEVER KILLED BY HER KIDNAPPERS NOR WAS KIDNAPPED! She fucking ran away from home twelve years ago to the Digiworld because her PARENTS were killed 13 years ago and Venusmon had to adopt her, goddamnit! Have you forgotten that she's a Digidestined too, you dorkus?!" Shinji yelled, slapping Koichi once again.

"Ow! Okay, sorry, sorry! I forgot! I forgot she had to move to the Digiworld when her parents were killed. Just stop slapping me in the face man!" Koichi yelped, gingerly touching his cheek.

"It's okay man, just try to get a damn grip man!" Shinji replied, shrugging.

 _"Boys, that's enough, both of you." Loweemon said, looking at his brother, Lobomon and Lobomon looked at his cousin, Venusmon who nodded._

 _"Sorry, Loweemon." Koichi and Shinji chorused. Lobomon nodded next to his brother who sighed and began to speak._

 _"Boys, your cousin Aoi, is being raised by her Human Spirit Digimon, Venusmon who is acting as her legal guardian. Like yourselves, Aoi's parents were killed one year before yours were so we didn't know what to do since Shinji was initially assigned to us both and we were worried since we couldn't let both of us be with Shinji at the same time. As such, we reached out to our cousins, a Lobomon and Loweemon just like you two have, Koichi, I'm still your Legal Guardian but be careful as my cousin is also a Loweemon, we call him Logan at the family reunions and barbeques. Koji, likewise, I'm still your legal guardian but my cousin is also a Lobomon, who we call Lobo at the family reunions and barbeques. Likewise, Raven has a female Agunimon as her legal guardian, they call her Agnes. We usually see her at the reunions as a friend of Logan's and Lobo's." Loweemon continued._

 _"Ah, I see. So Logan and Lobo are Shinji's two Spirits and you are mine while Lobomon is Koji's spirit, ne?" Koichi asked, looking at the group._

 _"Yes, correct. Well, I must be off, I've errands to run downtown. I'll be back within about 4 hours. You two be good while I'm gone all right?" Loweemon said, standing up._

 _"Yes sir." We all chorused._

With that said and done, Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon left, transforming into humans with a Digiglamour spell. With that, they entered the train station towards Odaiba and left promptly, boarding the train. Aoi followed Lobomon, Loweemon, and Agunimon and Venusmon followed her as well, and they boarded the train, only their stop was at Ikebukuro where Venusmon and Aoi lived in a cozy two person apartment. I gave a mischievous look at Takuya as I looked into his eyes with a mischievous look, eyes twinkling in mischief. Takuya's eyes went wide as he knew what I was thinking.

"Taki-chan, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I whispered in Takuya's ear, nipping at it.

" _Oh yeah_." Takuya purred, smirking.

With that, I walked over to our bedroom in our cozy 4 bedroom, 5 bathroom house, and I pushed Takuya onto the bed and snatched his lips in a rough and wild kiss. With that, I knew our lives were going to go wild. I was always a real wild child and not even the best of the best could tame my wild beast. Well, I was raised by Lobomon starting from age 12, so I guess that was to be expected. Our tongues lashed at each other's and danced in a frenzied dance for dominance, which my tongue ended up winning, as per the usual. Slowly but steadily, I moved down to his neck and later his chest and put a hand down his crotch. He moaned at the hand down his crotch and that was my cue to tear off his pants. Taki-chan wasn't even wearing any boxers. Frankly, neither was I. Best of all, I could feel his erection as I pulled his pants down and they pooled to the ground, landing on the ground with a slight flap on the ground. His chest was already bare and his shirt, jacket, hat and goggles were already off so we were all set up. At least on dear Taki-chan's part anyway. I unbuttoned my jeans and untied my bandana and undid my ponytail and took off my shirt and jacket, tossing them both onto the floor, where they landed on top of Takuya's pants, creating a messy pile of clothes on the floor. I could hear Takuya moaning for something but I couldn't tell, for the love of me, what on Earth it was. It was messy and fun exploring the wet cavern that was Takuya's mouth. I heard Takuya grunt and that meant something.

"Hm? Come again, Takuya? I didn't hear you." I purred tauntingly, trying to taunt Takuya.

"I... I want you to fuck me already." Takuya all but growled out in whatever moans he could morph into a growl.

"Do you want to do it in our Spirit Evolutions?" I asked, looking at my dear boyfriend.

"Yes please. You have no idea how long I've been waiting patiently for you to ask me that. About damn time." Takuya growled in a sexy, slurred, husky and drunken voice.

"All right, execute, Spirit Evolution." I said quietly and Takuya mimicked my actions.

"Koji, just fuck me senseless already." Takuya growled out in Agunimon's voice. I loved hearing Agunimon's sexy, sweet, slurred, husky and drunken voice whenever we were about to have sex. We were shameless and we loved the idea of having sex like this and my voice began to turn sexy, sweet, slurred, drunken and husky as I was starting to speak.

"Shut up and we'll fuck each other nice, hard, rough and fast. Okay, Taki-chan?" I asked, calling Takuya by his nickname I gave him.

"Ugh, don't fucking call me that." Takuya growled as he moaned out my name as I readied my dick at Takuya's entrance and thrusted into him, hard and fast, locking eyes with him as we thrusted and I pushed my dick into Takuya's groin as fast as I could, in and out, over and over again. We ended up having 3 more rounds and the next morning, I woke up to Takuya throwing up in the toilet, throwing up everything he'd eaten last night for dinner and then some of his midnight snack. I later tried to make him some toast, but he ended up throwing that up just four hours later. Just as we were stumped as to what was going on, a lightbulb went off in my head.

 _I know that even boys have a uterus and birth canal and that they're both smaller than females so it might be that Taki-chan is pregnant with our child._

I heard Takuya throw up in the toilet again and that confirmed my suspicions. Koichi fainted as he walked into the bathroom to Takuya throwing up in the toilet, blood starting to show within the vomit and Takuya looked at Koichi and Shinji as Shinji walked in and Shinji and Koichi looked at each other wide-eyed before fainting abruptly.

"Guys? Guys! Wakey, wakey!" I tried tickling them but it failed and I ended up waiting until they woke up.

Soon they woke up and blinked.

"Ugh, what the fuck happened?" Koichi asked.

"Got no idea bro. Wish I could tell ya." Shinji asked.

I opened my mouth to speak and I waited patiently.

 _How will Shinya, Daisuke, Ken, Taichi, Yamato, and the rest of the entire gang, react the the group. Hopefully, the news won't shock everyone too much._


End file.
